


Caring Is Not an Advantage

by SherlockiansGetBored



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Character Death, Difficult Decisions, Gen, Inspired by a Trailer, Mycroft Feels, POV Sherlock Holmes, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Spoilers, The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockiansGetBored/pseuds/SherlockiansGetBored
Summary: This is my interpretation of what could happen in Season 4 Episode 3 of Sherlock after watching the second trailer. DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE NEW SHERLOCK SEASON 4 TRAILER #2!!!





	

The man had made his instructions very clear. Sherlock, John and Mycroft would be locked in a room. Sherlock would be the only one armed with a gun. He had to make the most terrible choice of his life or everyone he cared about would die, and all that he and his brother had worked for would be for nothing. Sherlock had to choose who to kill: his best friend who had saved his life countless times or his own brother.

Sherlock entered the small room, followed by John and Mycroft. They were trapped by the four metal walls surrounding them. A black gun felt heavy in Sherlock’s hand. For the first time in his life, his mind was not enough to save himself or the people he loved. He had to choose John or Mycroft, one to live and one to die.

Sherlock could not look at either of them. He stared at the wall in fear with his back to the locked door. John looked down, wanting to say anything he could to make this easier for Sherlock, but he and Mycroft were both told before entering the room that neither of them was allowed to speak.

Sherlock breathed in heavily, knowing that there was no solution to this problem that he would be able to live with. He had worked through puzzle after puzzle to get to this point, but he never imagined that in the end he would be stuck in a situation as horrible as this one. This was the final problem.

He exhaled, reaching his final decision, the only solution. He realized that he could never live without John Watson. He especially could not lose him by his own hand.

Mycroft needed to know what Sherlock had never had the courage to say to him aloud.

“I love you,” Sherlock said to his brother, clutching the gun tightly in his hand.

He bravely turned to face his brother and only saw forgiveness in his brother’s eyes before pulling the trigger. Sherlock flinched as the crack of the fired gun echoed around the room. He turned back to face the wall, putting his hands to his head, one still holding the gun, in disbelief of his own action. Mycroft stumbled back against the wall, and his body slid down to the floor.

A man in a black suit entered the room, knowing that the task had been completed. Sherlock handed the gun over to John. Sherlock and John were free to leave, and as Sherlock left the room, his only thought was: I killed my brother.


End file.
